


At the edge of the world

by macapleasecallme



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macapleasecallme/pseuds/macapleasecallme
Summary: In a world that had stopped making sense the moment Chino survived his electric chair execution, the only thing that felt normal was the fast pace with which her relationship with Valentina developed. Their instant connection was unlike anything Juliana had ever experienced.Through the five senses, five moments from Juliantina's love story as seen through Juliana's eyes.
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	At the edge of the world

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, before you start just a warning; the fourth part includes possibly triggering content as it takes place during the time Juliana slept with Sergio. That being said, I hope you give my story a chance. Enjoy!

Juliana first felt her before she saw her.

Lupita and her had just arrived in Mexico City after escaping from Alacran and his men, in the midst of a natural disaster no less. And here they were with one goal in mind: locate El Chino. And to do that they had to rent a room at a crazy lady's house with the money they didn't have.

Yes, her day was going pretty great.

She and her mom were arguing, with Juliana insisting that she get a job, when they walked down that road. Their paths crossed with a couple that was fighting. Her head turned towards the direction of the girl without realizing nor knowing why. It's like her body was moving on its own accord.

She took the girl in without really paying attention to what her mother was saying. The girl had light brown hair and was wearing a white designer top and light blue denims. Juliana wasn't able to make out much but she could tell that the girl was beautiful, with fair features and blue eyes drown in sorrow.

While Lupe went inside a restaurant for a job interview, she watched the way her boyfriend started yelling and manhandling her. Juliana wouldn't hesitate to jump in and protect the girl if the situation escalated, but for now she just listened as she waited for her mother to return.

Juliana felt her brows disappearing in her hairline once she figured out the context of their fight. The guy was angry at his girlfriend for grieving the passing of her father.

What a piece of...

Just as she watched him leave the girl, without further aggression, she heard a scream coming from inside the restaurant. And she recognized her mom's panicked voice.

A broken bottle in the creep's head and a run later, they were back to Milagros' house. Between these events, the old woman's presence and the sudden appearance of this Panchito; Juliana felt the sudden need to be alone. She decided to go for a walk to the nearby park, the image of the sad girl still lingering in the back of her mind.

In all honesty, Juliana had no expectations of seeing her again as she wandered around. She just needed to clear her head, have some space from Lupe and explore a little of the city she's forced to call home now.

But then Juliana noticed her.

The girl was sitting all alone on a bench a few feet away, her boyfriend still gone. She was holding something in her hands and it was clear that she was crying. Then she took a long gulp from the contents of what turned out to be a flask.

Juliana hesitated.

It was obvious that the girl wanted to be alone. But for some strange reason she couldn't bear the thought of just leaving her there. Especially after the conversation she overhead earlier. Chino might not have been a good dad to her, or really dead actually, but she could still relate to the girl's pain.

She bit the pad of her thumb as she considered her next actions. Juliana could just go over and offer nothing more than to listen to her problems. And if the girl wanted to be alone then she would walk away and go on about her day.

With that in mind, she once again felt her legs move without her consent. She walked towards that green bench and approached the crying girl.

"Are you alright?" Juliana asked as she sat down next to her, "Do you need anything?"

* * *

"Here, in case you changed your mind..."

Juliana's face winced as the smell of alcohol invaded her nostrils. She handed the shot of mezcal back to Valentina who downed it like it's water.

She tried to call Alacran's number for the nth time but to no avail. He still wouldn't answer the phone.

She buried her face in her hands as tears started falling from her eyes. She's lost. Alacran and his cronies had kidnapped her mom and the 48-hour window was closing in and at an alarming pace. She couldn't save Lupita. If she's still alive that is.

"I don't have anyone," she muttered without caring about the despair in her voice, "I'm all alone."

"Hey, I know nothing replaces a mother. Believe me," Valentina said, "but you're not alone. You have me."

Their eyes met and Juliana knew that she meant every word.

In a world that had stopped making sense the moment Chino survived his electric chair execution, the only thing that felt normal was the fast pace with which her relationship with Valentina developed. Their instant connection was unlike anything Juliana had ever experienced. She knew it sounded crazy but it wasn't, far from it actually.

She didn't have to be anyone else but herself when she was around her. And as she had just started realizing, she didn't have to be strong all the time. She didn't have to hold back her tears or act unaffected. She knew her friend would be by her side.

Valentina walked back to the lounge chairs wearing her black swimsuit and holding the white bikini for Juliana. As she took it from her hands, Valentina pulled her in a warm, comforting hug. Juliana inhaled her perfume, relaxing instantly. It wasn't as prominent as it had been that morning, when she came to Milagros' with coffee and breakfast, but she could smell something sweet.

She couldn't place what the smell exactly was but she knew. It was Valentina.

Feeling slightly better, she changed to the bikini and followed her friend in the heated swimming pool.

"We're going to continue where we left it off last week," Valentina suggested with a smile that wasn't as bright as usual.

It was clear that Juliana's state had affected her as well but she was doing everything in her power to cheer her up. Valentina was being strong for her sake. The thought alone was enough to bring tears in her eyes again.

She blinked rapidly and slowly made her way inside. The strong smell of chlorine overwhelmed her senses but before she could dwell on it, Valentina took her hand and pulled her closer.

"Now, let's stop thinking about everything. Let's try to have fun for a second and relax. What do you think?"

She reluctantly agreed, hoping that this little ploy would be enough to distract her even for a bit. Valentina playfully made her spin around. Juliana smiled and agreed to practice floating. She let out a breath, building up courage for what should be a simple act.

"Don't let go of me please" she asked, past caring about how vulnerable she sounded. She knew she needed Valentina there and for her part, her friend had both hands on her arm, holding her close.

As she slowly lowered herself, with Valentina's assistance, pleading words were met with reassuring ones. The smell of chlorine was stronger than before. It was strange and unfamiliar and if it hadn't been for Valentina by her side, that would be enough to have a small panic attack.

But instead she started giggling. Laughing for the first time since...

"You're doing it!" Valentina said as she hovered close, "Okay don't laugh. Concentrate."

Next thing she knew, the girl was floating next to her, their hands clasped together. They both laughed.

And they couldn't stop laughing.

Before Juliana realized, they were close. Their foreheads connected. She could faintly smell the mezcal in Valentina's breath. She briefly wondered if that was the reason why she was feeling so intoxicated, but she quickly realized that no. This overwhelming sensation was all due to Valentina.

_Did Valentina feel the same way?_

Their faces were inches apart now and Juliana had to take a step back.

She was a runner, always had been. She had to run before they did something that they'd both regret. But with Valentina so impossibility close; her scent combined with her breath that ever so softly caressed her face, Juliana was frozen to the spot.

But even with the minute added distance, Juliana could feel Valentina leaning closer and closer. Mesmerized, she stopped her gaze from shifting between her blue eyes and full lips. Her eyes fluttered closed and she let other sensations overtake.

First it was Valentina's smell, not the expensive perfume she always had on, but something so distinctively her. Then it was her hands on Juliana's forearms, pulling her closer, guiding her hands on the small of Valentina's back. Their breaths mingling in the process.

And then it was her silky lips against hers.

At first the kiss was soft and close-mouthed. Experimental and hesitant. When neither tried to push the other away, the kiss deepened and Juliana felt like she could move her legs again. She closed the distance even more, until there was no space between the two.

The way Valentina squeezed Juliana's hands that were still resting on the small of her back, made her feel like she wasn't alone in this. For now at least...

If there was any doubt about the nature of her feelings before, now there's none. And Juliana took in every single detail of this moment. It could be the first and last time that she'd ever get to have this, them.

She wasn't certain of Valentina's feelings. She didn't know if she felt the same way. She could very well realize that, after all, Lucho was the one for her.

Juliana had no idea of what fate awaited her mom. And herself. With Chino as her father and Alacran as a constant tangible threat, she wasn't sure how long she'd be in this city. Would she even live to see nineteen?

With all that in the back of Juliana's mind, she continued kissing Valentina, leading this awkward dance. Her tongue was on the roof of Valentina's mouth, her hands frozen on the older woman's waist. Then she felt two hands in the nape of her neck, nails slightly digging, pulling their mouths closer.

Juliana's heartbeat was racing, her heart was ready to jump out of her chest. She felt like she was losing control, and then it was Valentina's relaxing scent that calmed her down.

As the need for air was becoming more urgent, Juliana knew this magical moment was coming to an end and against her wishes they parted. She took a step back, eyes still closed and breath uneven, knowing that she had committed every single sensation to memory.

Then she took another breath in and built up the courage. She opened her eyes, only to be met with Valentina's. Darker than ever before, more hesitant too.

Some time later, as Juliana climbed to the first of the three buses she'd have to take, she didn't feel the stuffiness in the air that surrounded her. No. It wasn't the panicked expression on Valentina's eyes, just before Chivis approached them, on her mind. No.

All she could feel was her lips pressed against hers and Valentina's perfume enveloping her.

* * *

As she started kissing her way south, appreciating every inch of soft milky skin, Juliana felt two hands steadying on the back of her neck. Wordlessly asking her to look up.

"Juls, you don't have to if you-"

"I know, Val. But I want to," she replied with a small smile, "just, just guide me."

Their morning had started innocently enough. After Chivis woke them up, they cuddled for a while until Valentina threw some clothes on and left the room.

When she returned with a mischievous grin and the mention of a surprise Juliana got up, fully intending to get ready. But then Valentina took off her oversized shirt, nonchalantly, and was completely naked apart from her plain black boy shorts. And well, Juliana figured, plans can always change.

Valentina locked eyes with her, waiting to find hesitation but when there was none she let out a small sigh. Juliana smirked and then planted a kiss in a small beauty mark, just above her belly button. She appreciated how much Valentina had tried to stay in control for her sake but she could tell she was getting impatient.

"Juls, please" she said breathlessly.

With all the self-control she didn't know she possessed, she decided to take her time. She lowered herself and started kissing the inside of her thigh; slowly and sensually. She licked, kissed and nipped her way towards where she desperately wanted to be, where Valentina needed her the most.

Only then did Juliana remove her underwear and spread her legs wider. The pure scent of Valentina's arousal reaching Juliana in the process, making her dizzy.

As Valentina kicked the panties off the bed, Juliana took a moment to ground herself. She had to control herself in order to focus solely on Valentina. But also, selfishly, she wanted to watch the way her body was reacting to her.

How Valentina raised her hips in a futile attempt to come into contact with her mouth. How strong her grip on Juliana's hand was, how white the knuckles of her left hand were as she grabbed the bedsheet. How she was chewing on her bottom lip, almost to a bleeding point.

Juliana took one last deep breath and then did it. She flattened her tongue and licked a broad stroke from Valentina's entrance all the way up, grazing her clit just enough to tease her and then backwards.

Soon, Juliana dipped her tongue inside Valentina's entrance. She entered her deep and hard but after a few times she retrieved. Then she once again started making the slow path back to her most sensitive spot.

Valentina's moans combined with the slick heat and her taste, better and more addictive than what Juliana could've ever imagined, was enough to send her near the edge. With every repetition, with every lick through her folds she could feel her getting wetter which also made her own center throb.

She did this. She had this effect on Valentina.

"Juls don't stop, please." These words, leaving her mouth so desperate and weak, ignited something inside Juliana.

She still wasn't completely sure of what she was doing, going by instinct mostly, but judging from the voices emitting from above, Juliana must have been pleasuring Valentina the way she deserved.

As for herself? She soon realized that she was becoming insatiable. She was addicted to the sensation, to the taste of Valentina.

Juliana couldn't hold back, couldn't tease anymore. She retrieved from Valentina's entrance and then made one final trip up. Her tongue carefully and a little experimentally started circling her clit.

The response was immediate. Valentina moaned loudly as she used her hand on Juliana's hair to push her even closer. As if she had any plans of stopping before both of them experienced every high they could.

Juliana, encouraged by the positive response and her want to quench her thirst, continued more firmly. She wrapped her lips around the swollen clit and sucked on it.

Time had truly lost its meaning. She reveled in every moment of this. Not just the way Valentina tasted like but how she reacted. How out of control she was and how she got a little rough, pulling at her hair, just the right way. Just enough to almost send her off the edge.

Valentina was close, almost ready to come. Just then Juliana felt the sudden impulse to create some brief distance. She took a breath and licked on her bottom lip, tasting Valentina's arousal all over again.

"You taste so fucking good baby. I can't get enough of you." She said these words in a deep, raspy voice that didn't feel like her own.

Valentina could only moan in response and honestly, that's all the encouragement Juliana really needed. She planted a kiss to her clit again and then continued where she had left it off. This time though, Valentina raised her hips slightly and started to shamelessly grinding herself against her. Driving Juliana even more crazy.

And then it happened. She felt Valentina coming hard and fast. Juliana didn't remove herself, she continued using her tongue throughout her orgasm. Making sure Valentina enjoyed every single second, until the very last possible moment.

Valentina's grip on her hair softened, starting slow caressing motions before leaving altogether. Only then did Juliana stop. She removed some strands of hair away from her forehead and looked up.

As she moved away from between Valentina's legs, she felt the wetness on her lips and chin. She watched the panting woman underneath her completely spent, coming down from her high.

And suddenly she couldn't stay away from her anymore. She rested her forehead against Valentina's and waited until blue eyes met hers again. When they did Juliana pulled her in a deep kiss, making sure she tasted herself on it.

A loud, guttural moan was acknowledgment enough. Valentina moved her hands in the nape of Juliana's neck and pulled her closer. Their bodies completely touching as Valentina continued kissing her. The kisses growing all the lazier with every second going by.

Then Juliana moved her body and laid next to her. After a moment of catching her breath, she turned around so the two were facing each other.

"Hi" Valentina whispered.

"Hi" she repeated with a stupid grin on her face. Even still, Juliana had hard time believing that all this was real. That Valentina felt like this for her.

"That was..." she trailed off but finished the sentence with a satiated giggle.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Valentina smirked and cupped her cheek, "trust me."

Valentina left another lazy, close mouthed kiss on her lips. Juliana tried to ignore the wetness between her legs, it could wait. This was probably her favorite part. Just them making out without a worry in the world, like nothing and no one else mattered.

Juliana smiled. They had all the day to themselves. After all, in typical Valentina fashion, she had a surprise planned.

"We'll have to get ready soon" Valentina noted. She checked something on her phone before placing it back on the desk. Then, with a newfound energy, she straddled Juliana's thighs, "we still have some time left until then though."

"And what do you suggest we do?" Juliana teased, her hands resting on Valentina's hips.

"For now," she whispered against her lips before kissing her, "I want to find out just how good _you_ taste."

* * *

Sergio shook his head.

"I still can't believe you don't like men. I can't believe it!"

Mezcal was burning her throat and lungs. She had lost count of how many shots she had downed. Juliana hoped the alcohol in her system would take the pain away, that she'd get numb. She was tired, she just wanted to forget.

"Who told you I don't like men?" she asked as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Okay, so. You're bisexual?"

Lupita's voice lingered in her ears; " _What, since you were little you liked girls?"_

"I don't know."

"I think you're confused. Look Valentina is very nice and that's what probably made you fall in love with her."

Juliana drank another shot. Fall in love. Valentina was dating Lucho again, and she's all alone.

_"You don't know what it's like to be with a man, a normal relationship. Woman, man. Normal_."

"Sometimes she's manipulative," Sergio continued, "I've known her for a long time and I think that maybe that's why-"

Juliana couldn't bear hearing another world coming from his mouth. She took a deep breath and kissed him. She didn't know what she'd hoped, what she expected to feel but she knew it's supposed to be something more than what she did. Nothing.

"Okay. Okay, very good. What's up? Did you like it?"

"I don't know."

"I like this experiment. Let's continue. Take advantage," he chuckled, this was all a joke to him. He was trying to persuade her but she didn't pay attention.

_"Woman, man. Normal!"_

Valentina was dating Lucho.

Juliana kissed him again. Hoping that she'd feel anything. It was rough and bruising and felt more like a punishment than something she's supposed to enjoy. His lips were different; chapped, tasting of mezcal and something bitter that made her feel sick.

They kept kissing. She didn't want this. She wanted to stop, she wanted to tell him as much. But she couldn't.

_"Woman, man. Normal!"_

She had to know. This way, maybe, she wouldn't feel so much. Valentina's betrayal wouldn't hurt so much.

So, Juliana let him kiss her. She prayed that he'd stop her, that he'd tell her to take it slow. But he didn't. He didn't ask her if she was sure about this.

He unbuttoned his shirt and then removed her jacket. He kept kissing her, laying on top of her on the couch. Juliana was trapped.

She's supposed to like this, she wanted to like this. This was supposed to be normal but nothing about this was. It felt forced, even though it wasn't.

She hadn't asked him to stop. She wanted to stop. Why couldn't she ask him to stop?

_Please stop_ , she begged inside as she kissed him.

Juliana knew that if she asked him, he'd stop. But she couldn't. She felt like she was floating outside of her body, observing the scene from above with no control over her own actions.

She couldn't stop this.

They somehow made it to the bedroom. He moved his hands underneath her shirt and took it off, throwing the article somewhere on the floor.

This was all wrong. His hungry dark eyes. His almost predatory grin. His rough hands on her body. Everything.

Juliana closed her eyes but by now she had ran out of tears to cry. She tried not to think of Valentina. Valentina was dating Lucho again. They're apparently meant to be together, they always made up.

She wished it was Valentina's soft, caring hands on her skin. Her smooth lips kissing her. But Juliana couldn't have her. She had to try. To see if she liked men.

She wanted to stop.

She bit his bottom lip with all the strength she was able to muster in her weak drunken state. She hoped that it'd be enough to make him mad. That he'd get up and leave.

"You like it rough," he smirked, "I like it."

Sergio's words made her feel sick to her stomach. Dirty. It felt nothing like when Valentina had told her something very similar the night they slept together.

They were naked now. One look on his body was enough to make her want to leave. She was paralyzed. She felt resigned to her fate even though she knew. All she had to do was ask and they'd stop.

She couldn't speak.

She felt an impatient touch on her shoulders. It took her a moment to register where he wanted her, down on her knees. The mere idea disgusted her. Juliana's mind flashed back to the morning after their first time, how much she loved touching Valentina.

"No" she finally said, weakly. About what he wanted her to do, about what they started. About everything. He raised his hands, resigned, and he stopped insisting.

_Ask me if I still want this_ , she begged inside. Why couldn't she ask him to stop?

She was laying on the bed now, an unpleasant pressure on her chest. He was palming her breasts with a roughness that pained her and made her freeze.

It wasn't anything close to what she felt when Valentina did the same thing. He wasn't caring, he didn't try to make sure she enjoyed it. She remembered the way Valentina touched her, how she caressed and kissed her. How turned on she had felt even before they had made their journey down.

She felt his lips kissing her abdomen and going lower, his beard irritating her skin. His body was so unlike Valentina's.

She grabbed his hair and pushed him away. She didn't want him to look or touch her body. She felt gross and bruised in every inch of her skin that he touched. Her body didn't feel hers anymore.

"Straight to business I see" he chuckled.

_Ask him to stop Juliana! Why can't you ask him to stop?_

He removed his body from above her and she hoped, briefly, that he realized how much she didn't want this. She watched him reach for something in the nightstand drawer. Condoms. The reality of it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"No" she whispered but her quiet protests were muffled by the tearing sounds of the new pack.

"I almost forgot!" he smiled and leaned in and kissed her again.

She stared at the ceiling. Her eyes caught a cobweb in the corner, just above the open door. She focused on its intricate details.

Against her wishes, her mind drifted back to her night with Valentina. The way she had kissed her, the pure adoration in her eyes. The way they both laughed at the shared nervous excitement, not caring about their inexperienced clumsiness. Juliana remembered the way Valentina kept repeating that they could stop anytime, even when it was obvious that neither of them wanted to.

"Tell me if I hurt you. Okay Juls?" she had whispered. Juliana had replied with a nod and a deep, impatient kiss just as Valentina slowly entered her with a finger.

Suddenly, a sharp pain.

A pain like all the horror scenarios Juliana had pictured when some friends from San Antonio described their first time to her. She felt sick. She wanted to push him away but she couldn't. He tried to kiss her but she turned her head away.

She once again focused on the cobweb.

When Valentina had made her come, that first time, she had felt a small pressure but she had been too high, too drowned in pleasure and excitement. Back then Valentina had kissed her and asked if she had felt any pain.

"I mean, a little," Juliana had just quipped, "but I like some pain with my pleasure."

Both of them giggled at that. Valentina then tickled her for a moment but as laughter started dying down she looked at her with so much love, so much tenderness. Valentina had moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Duly noted," she had then whispered.

Juliana finally felt a weight off her body which grounded her back to reality. She could breathe for the first time since she made the mistake of kissing him. Sergio was laying next to her and she turned her back on him. Tears started running down her face again.

This was it.

She went against what her heart and mind wanted. She knew what was like to be with a man. More than that though, she knew what was like not to be with Valentina. Wrong. Abnormal.

They were no longer together, Juliana was aware. She was aware that Valentina was dating Lucho again. She knew all this. But she still felt like she had betrayed her. Valentina and herself.

Valentina was at her home, in Lucho's arms, but Juliana could still feel the ghost of her touch, of her fingers, of her lips on her skin. Even when she was miles away from Juliana, she could still feel her presence.

She was in love with Valentina. She will always be. No matter what.

She had betrayed Valentina. She had ruined them. There's no coming back now. Nothing was going to fix this.

Juliana got off the bed. She couldn't bear being there a second longer. She pulled her hair in a bun and took a scorching hot shower. She rubbed all the places Sergio had touched her. Her skin was burning, a fair punishment. She hoped that the almost boiling water would cleanse her and make everything go away.

But she couldn't escape the consequences of her actions. She had to live with herself now.

She held her head up high. Only when she rushed out of Sergio's apartment did Juliana allow herself to cry again.

* * *

Juliana put a strand of hair behind her ear as her gaze shifted between the last box that was sitting on her chair and the almost empty bookcase. It's been a few days since they had moved to the apartment Panchito found them but she was reluctant to unpack her stuff before today. Now though a house finally felt like home and she knew that most of their problems were over.

She grabbed from the box a framed photo of her and her mom that Perlita had taken. She put it next to a stack of books that the previous owner had left behind.

Juliana smiled. It was still surreal to her that she finally had a room that was hers. And for the first time in her life she felt hopeful, she was looking forward to the future ahead of her.

She tried not to dwell on her conversation with Valentina. They both felt the same way, like they're soulmates, but no matter how much Juliana had begged her, Valentina insisted that they shouldn't be together. No matter how much they both wanted to.

Valentina was afraid for her family after she learned about Chino's threats. The Carvajals' reputation had already been crumbling the past days and the last thing Valentina needed was to worry about their safety too.

All in all, Juliana understood. If she were in her shoes she'd have done the same thing. She didn't exactly like it but she had to respect her decision.

As for herself, she decided to take on life one day at a time. Perlita had hired her to work as a waitress and she had sent a few applications to fashion schools. Chino had agreed to step away from their lives and her mom was engaged to a good man. Not to mention that ever since she returned home, their relationship had started to heal.

Overall, things were looking up. And if there's one thing she was sure of, that was that she was in love with Valentina. They were meant to be. And she was willing to wait, no matter how long it'd take to get back together.

Lupe's voice, coming from the living room, ripped her from her musings. She found her watching something on TV and Juliana joined her on the couch.

When her eyes focused on the screen her jaw dropped. Valentina was giving an interview and was currently talking about her mourning process and her unhealthy coping mechanisms. Was this a PR move?

"The reason I'm okay now is because of an incredible person who came into my life."

"I think she's gonna say your name" Lupe commented but when she started explaining why this wasn't going to happen, she hushed her.

"I met her in a park."

Juliana was shocked and surprised. Her mouth fell open, brows arched as she tried to process the events unfolding before her eyes. She felt her mom's gaze on her but her eyes were glued on the screen.

"But the truth is that I'm in love with a woman," with that Juliana buried her face on Lupe's shoulders, "and that woman's name is Juliana Valdes."

"She said it! She said it! She said it!"

_What is happening?_

"No, no, shhh."

She tried to pay attention to Valentina's words but they weren't registering. She was too shocked to completely comprehend was was going on. Chills ran down her spine and when Valentina stared at the studio camera, Juliana felt like her gaze was only meant for her.

"I think the real reason I'm here today in your show is to tell the world out there and Juliana, which I hope you're watching, that I'm not willing to give up my relationship with you to please anyone. I won't do it."

Juliana stared ahead, mouth still agape. Ads had started rolling but she was still at a loss for words. Now what?

"Go" Lupe's voice grounded her.

"What do you mean 'go'?"

"Go find her."

She felt her mom's eyes on her. There was something in the certainty of her voice. Like there was no path other than this. And maybe there truly wasn't, maybe this too was preordained.

"No, how?"

"Come on," Lupe patted her knee and stood up, "but you aren't going like this." She tucked strands of hair behind her ears. "My daughter is the most beautiful. I'm going to get you ready."

"Are you serious?"

Her mom reassured her with a sweet, encouraging smile that meant the world to her. Juliana hugged her tight, unable to hold back her tears anymore.

To say that the ride to Grupo Carvajal was hectic would be an understatement. In a pace she didn't know it was possible, Lupe gave her her favorite jacket and did her makeup. The only clear memory Juliana had was her mom braiding her hair on the taxi while the driver was taking them to their destination.

When they tried to go inside from the main entrance they were stopped by a security guard. Juliana was getting desperate. She knew, with all the adrenaline coursing through her veins, she could easily beat up the muscular man.

Thankfully her mom was thinking more clearly. She made a couple of phone calls, to Jacobo probably, and a few minutes later the man let them in.

She followed her mom around, still a little lost, until they walked over to an overworked receptionist. After another conversation that took too long for Juliana's liking, the woman handed them all access passes and gave them directions to where Valentina was.

They both walked hand in hand as fast as they could until they heard the distinct sounds of cameras flashing. Lupe stopped before she walked down the corridor. She cupped Juliana's chin and had a proud, watery smile on her face.

"Good luck Juli."

"Thank you mama."

"Come on, go get your girl" she squeezed her hand before letting it go.

She nodded. Juliana could do this.

She started walking down the corridor. All the nerves in her body had dissipated for good now. She was sure of this.

She saw Valentina talking to a reporter and she couldn't help but smile. This was where she belonged, next to this wonderful woman who was so proudly and so openly speaking for their love.

It was obvious when Valentina noticed her presence. She stopped talking for a second and her lips curled into a smile. And even though Juliana literally walked into the spotlight, when their eyes finally met for real they both forgot about everyone else in the room.

"Is everything you said on TV true?" Juliana asked, already knowing but wanting to hear the answer.

"Well, I forgot to mention that I can't imagine my life without you but..." she shrugged and they both shared a chuckle.

"Can you tell us something about your relationship?" a reporter questioned. They both laughed, awkwardly, at the absurdity of this situation.

"The only thing I can say is that this is the most beautiful relationship I've ever had in my entire life" Valentina replied. Her eyes only briefly acknowledged the reporter, her gaze focused on her. "Thank you."

Valentina then intertwined their fingers, walking away with a sea of reporters and photographers following them closely behind. As much as she loved this, how brave and unafraid Valentina had been, how she said everything Juliana wanted to hear and more, she couldn't wait to be alone with her.

Juliana put her arm on Valentina's shoulder as the taller woman buried her face on her neck. They walked away together without looking back.

Laughing they got inside a small office in one of the top floors of the building. Valentina locked the door behind her and then they took one good look at each other.

Now that everything was suddenly quiet, reality started settling in. After everything they've been through they could finally be together. No one was going to get in their way. Not manipulative, homophobic, judgmental people and not doubts or fears of what society was going to say.

Juliana was the first to make a sound, letting out a giggle. Valentina's beautiful words still lingering on her mind.

"This is my office," Valentina said, "as you can see I come here very often."

Juliana took a quick look around the room. An almost empty bookcase, some barely used chairs and sofa and a desk with just a desktop computer, a thin layer of dust on it.

Their eyes met again and they chuckled, unable to look away. Valentina was the one for her. And Juliana wished she was able to say half of the things she felt but words were failing her.

Valentina walked close to her again and cupped her cheek. The touch was enough to relax her. She opened her eyes again and smiled. Valentina was the only person she could be herself with. She might not have the right words but she knew, all she had to do was show her how she felt.

And so she did.

She pressed their lips together.

The kiss was delicate and slow and they both smiled into it. The last time they had kissed was on the kitchen of Chivis' house when Lupe caught them in the act. It felt like forever ago now but only the memory of it, not the sensation. Valentina's lips were like home to Juliana.

It didn't take long for them to get carried away. Valentina pushed her body flush against hers and she started walking backwards to where she guided them.

Juliana felt her back hitting the desk and lifted herself up to sit on it. She spread her legs open just enough for Valentina to come in between and close the distance again.

Juliana had missed this so much. She had missed Valentina's presence, her perfume, the taste of her lips, the way she touched her body like she was worshiping it. And when Valentina let out the smallest of moans, Juliana couldn't help but smile.

Valentina's left hand was resting on her hip while the right one was exploring the skin underneath her shirt. Juliana had her hands buried in her silky hair.

Valentina pushed their bodies even closer together and Juliana used her legs, wrapped around her waist, to do the same. Her mom's favorite jacket was in one of the chairs probably. Soon enough, she felt a soft hand on her bra clad chest.

They both moaned at the sensation but before things got the chance to escalate further, Juliana pulled away from the kiss and removed Valentina's hands from her body. Not without a trace of regret. They both knew though that it was the right course of action.

They rested their foreheads as they drew in long gulps of air. Their eyes met again, small, bashful grins forming on their faces. Juliana blinked, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. When she realized once again that this was real, she caressed Valentina's cheek with her thumb.

After a prolonged moment, Valentina took a step back to create a necessary distance. They had so much to talk about.

She felt Valentina buzzing with a nervous energy, making it obvious that she wanted to say something. Juliana hopped off the desk and got closer to her again. She took her hand and left feather light kisses to her knuckles.

"I forgot to ask you the last time," she finally said in a voice that probably sounded nonchalant to the untrained ear. Juliana however could tell that she was actually very nervous. She tilted her head and smiled, encouraging her to go on.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Juliana let out a chuckle. She opened her mouth, obviously going to say a yes, but before she could stop herself unplanned words slipped out.

"I love you."

Valentina's jaw dropped, taken aback by her confession just as much as Juliana was. After that short moment though her lips curled into a bright smile.

"Is that a yes?" she asked, a teasing lilt in her voice.

"Yes" she replied as they both giggled, unable to hold back their excitement.

Valentina actually let out a squeal and enveloped her in another tight hug. She left a small kiss on Juliana's lips and then whispered.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> If you're still here thank you for reading my story! Were you able to guess which sense matched with each scene?  
> ps: the title is a lyric from "Plainsong" by The Cure.


End file.
